


L'ibrido

by PiccolaPker



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adoption, Adventure, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Aurors, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Human Experimentation, Investigations, Kidnapping, Mad Scientists, Magical Pregnancy, Medical Experimentation, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Science Experiments, Unethical Experimentation, dragon - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Appena dopo la pubblicazione del suo manuale, Newt Scamander viene chiamato dal Ministero per un consulto a riguardo di un ibrido. Cosa si nasconde al San Mungo?
Kudos: 3





	1. Aiuto per una madre

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 14/01/2018 al 23/05/2018.

**L’ibrido**

#  _Aiuto per una madre_

«La ringraziamo per essere venuto così prontamente, signor Scamander.»

Newt si sistemò i capelli, leggermente imbarazzato. Non era abituato alle convocazioni da parte degli Auror, e quelle rare volte che gli era capitato non era mai stato per cose piacevoli.

«Nessun problema, signor Audrey. Dunque, se ho letto bene la lettera che mi è stata recapitata avete bisogno di me per una... _consulenza?_ »

Il signor Audrey annuì: «Esatto, signor Scamander. Lei ha da poco pubblicato un libro sulle Creature Magiche di grande successo. Dunque è un esperto nel settore.»

Newt era sempre più perplesso, mentre istintivamente stringeva a sé la sua valigia: «Me la cavo sufficientemente bene.»

«Anche con gli _ibridi?_ »

«Intende la prole di due creature diverse? Sì, certo, ne ho studiati alcuni casi...»

Audrey fece un sorriso stiracchiato: «Allora potrebbe essere in grado di aiutarci. Venga con me.»

In uno schiocco i due maghi si smaterializzarono. Newt riconobbe subito il luogo e ne fu impressionato. Cosa ci facevano all’ospedale San Mungo?

L’uomo si guardò intorno mentre seguiva l’Auror lungo i corridoi alla ricerca di tracce di infestazioni, ma non ne trovò. Audrey, intanto, continuava a mostrare il suo distintivo per far passare lui e il suo accompagnatore attraverso controlli sempre più stretti, fino a giungere a una porta sorvegliata da ben quattro Auror, uno dei quali si rivolse ad Audrey.

«È lui?»

L’Auror annuì e il collega scosse la testa: «Questo sembra avere la testa fra le nuvole, secondo me non ci servirà a nulla.»

Audrey ignorò il commento: «Come sta?»

«Come quando l’hai lasciata.»

Solo allora Newt si decise a intervenire: «Qualcuno è stato aggredito dall’ibrido di cui mi parlava?»

L’Auror di guardia ridacchiò: «Ah, non glielo hai detto! Ecco perché è così tranquillo!»

«Ho pensato che uno sguardo vale più di mille parole... venga, venga signor Scamander, così potrà valutare lei stesso la situazione.»

Lo studioso si addentrò nella stanza buia con titubanza. C’erano numerosi letti, ma solo uno, al fondo, era occupato da una figura in penombra, con lunghi capelli che le cadevano davanti agli occhi.

Una voce femminile, con tono minaccioso, gridò: «CHI È LÀ?»

«Sono Audrey, signora Veckley, si ricorda di me?»

Newt sbarrò gli occhi. Solo ora che l’Auror l’aveva chiamata per nome l’aveva riconosciuta. Angela Veckley, la Gazzetta del Profeta ne riportava la foto da settimane per la sua scomparsa. L’avevano ritrovata, dunque, ma la sua agitazione non faceva presagire nulla di buono.

«CHI C’È CON LEI?»

Audrey continuò, con le mani alzate e il tono amichevole: «È un amico, signora Veckley, si chiama Newton e ho pensato che potesse aiutarla...»

Di tutta risposta i due si ritrovarono a dover schivare una bottiglia di Burrobirra lanciata dalla signora.

«VADA VIA, LEI E IL SUO “AMICO”. IO LO SO COSA VOLETE FARE! VOLETE PORTARMELO VIA, MA NON LO AVRETE!»

Solo allora Newt poté notare che la donna stringeva con un braccio qualcosa che prima del lancio della bottiglia era completamente coperto dai capelli. Era un oggetto color panna, ovale e grande come un grosso volume. Lo studioso sbarrò gli occhi, sconvolto, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire nient’altro, perché la donna continuò a lanciare oggetti con sempre più violenza.

«ANDATEVENE, HO DETTO! NON AVRETE _IL MIO UOVO!_ ANDATEVENE! VIA!!! VIA!!!»

I due decisero di fare dietrofront e uscirono dalla stanza. L’Auror di guardia ridacchiò.

«Allora, signor studioso?»

Newt aveva un’aria a metà fra lo spaventato e l’eccitato: «Lei... non è la vittima... è _la_ _madre!_ E l’uovo... è lui l’ibrido!»

Audrey lo guardò preoccupato: «Sì... _ma con cosa?_ »

Lo studioso sembrò ignorare completamente l’inquietante domanda, e ne pose invece un’altra: «La signora Veckley ritiene l’uovo _suo_ perché lo ha trovato o...»

L’Auror lo guardò con una faccia leggermente schifata: «No, purtroppo... quando l’abbiamo trovata era in stato confusionale, straparlava e si lamentava di forti dolori addominali. Per questo motivo l’abbiamo trasportata subito al San Mungo e qui... qui ho ben sette infermieri che possono confermare che la signora è proprio la madre di quell’uovo.»

«Molto interessante... perché in effetti il comportamento di quella signora rispecchia perfettamente quello di molte madri in natura.»

Audrey alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso: «Vuole forse dirmi che in natura tutte le madri sono delle isteriche violente?»

Newt, preso dalla spiegazione, iniziò ad esaltarsi: «No, no, no! Intendo dire che tutte le madri hanno come priorità assoluta la difesa della prole, in modi protettivi ma anche aggressivi! Guardi, guardi la signora...»

L’uomo fece avvicinare l’Auror allo spiraglio lasciato aperto, in modo da poter osservare il suo comportamento.

«Guardi come stringe l’uovo al petto. Non è il normale comportamento di un ovoviparo, certo, ma dopotutto la signora non lo è...»

«Di _cosa?_ »

Newt fece un gesto di stizza con la mano: «Ovoviparo, creatura che si riproduce tramite uova!»

Audrey era sempre più perplesso: «Ah...»

«Noti come lo stringe al petto, come un neonato! Questi sono tipici gesti di protezione per una madre umana, e svolge anche la doppia funzione di tenere al caldo l’uovo, necessario per la schiusa... davvero molto, molto interessante.»

Audrey rimase pensieroso: «Sarà per questo che ci chiede continuamente Burrobirra?»

Lo studioso schioccò le dita risoluto: «Certo! Quella bevanda fa innalzare la temperatura corporea, e in questo momento è necessario che lei possa scaldare al meglio il suo uovo!»

L’Auror osservò Scamander con un po’ di preoccupazione. L’esaltazione di quell’individuo lo rassicurava e allo stesso tempo lo spaventava.

«Cosa pensa di fare?»

Lo studioso aprì di uno spiraglio la sua valigia, infilandoci a malapena la mano: «Come primo passo devo sicuramente effettuare un periodo di osservazione della signora Veckley, per cercare di avere più informazioni... e dai, spostati Pickett, non è il momento...»

Audrey lo fissò perplesso: «Scusi?»

Newt arrossì, tirando fuori finalmente un taccuino e una penna d’oca e richiudendo di scatto la valigia: «Oh, nulla, mi perdoni. Dicevo... ah, sì, devo osservare il comportamento giornaliero del soggetto per ventiquattro ore. Poi potremo discutere dei prossimi passi.»

Audrey annuì: «Mi aspettavo questa richiesta. Mi segua.»

L’Auror lo accompagnò nel corridoio di fianco, in una stanza non meno sorvegliata della precedente. Non appena entrarono fu subito chiaro il motivo.

«Interessante... un incantesimo di trasparenza sul muro della stanza immediatamente adiacente quella del soggetto.»

Audrey annuì: «Potrà osservarla da qui senza che la signora Veckley si accorga di nulla. Purtroppo non potrà sentirla...»

Newt alzò le spalle: «Non ha importanza, so leggere il labiale. Le chiederei giusto di portarmi da mangiare e un bel po’ di caffè. Temo che ne avrò bisogno...»

«Ma certo. Buon lavoro!»

«Grazie.»

Audrey rimase per un attimo a fissare l’uomo sistemare con cura la sua valigia, sedersi e sfoderare penna e taccuino. Davvero quel buffo individuo dall’aria un po’ matta avrebbe saputo aiutarli? Pregando in cuor suo di non aver fatto un errore, chiuse la porta e lo lasciò al suo lavoro.


	2. Una sconcertante scoperta

#  _Una sconcertante scoperta_

Audrey, allo scadere delle ventiquattro ore, rientrò nella stanza, trovando Scamander sull’orlo di una crisi di sonno: la testa gli ciondolava avanti e indietro ritmicamente, e l’uomo parlottava con voce impastata.

«No, no, non posso dormire... bravo, Pickett, il solletico... un po’ più su... io... devo... osservare...»

L’Auror, un po’ preoccupato, si avvicinò piano e gli mise una mano sulla spalla: «Signor Scamander?»

L’uomo fece un balzo enorme: «Buongiorno! Stavo osservando! Non stavo dormendo!»

Audrey, sempre più perplesso, rispose: «Lo vedo... va tutto bene?»

Newt si alzò sbadigliando: «Sì, credo solo di aver bisogno di un po’ di riposo...»

Fu in quel momento che il suo interlocutore si accorse di un qualcosa di verde che si muoveva sulla sua spalla: «Che cos’ha lì?»

L’uomo, con aria assonnata, chiese: «Lì dove?»

Senza esitazione Audrey allungò una mano e afferrò l’esserino, che protestò vivacemente. Era una sorta di bastoncino verde con gambe e braccia.

«Ma cosa...»

Newt sembrò risvegliarsi completamente: «Oh no no no, lo lasci per favore! Pickett non ama essere afferrato!»

Audrey ripeté lentamente: « _Pickett_ _?_ »

«Il mio Asticello assistente. È molto bravo, sa?»

Senza lasciare la creaturina, l’Auror lo guardò come un pazzo: «Lei... ha introdotto un animale... _in un ospedale?_ »

«Gli Asticelli non possono trasmettere alcuna malattia agli umani, non si preoccupi.»

Sempre più preoccupato, Audrey restituì l’esserino allo studioso, che lo fece rientrare nella valigia.

«Avrei dovuto perquisirgliela.»

Newt sorrise imbarazzato: «Mi creda, è più felice di non averlo fatto.»

Audrey sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Allora, cos’ha scoperto?»

Lo studioso sembrò riprendersi leggermente, consultando il suo taccuino: «Confermo che la signora Veckley presenta molti comportamenti tipici di alcune madri in natura, e andando per esclusione...»

L’Auror lo interruppe speranzoso: «Ha trovato a che specie appartiene quell’uovo?»

Newt rispose con una smorfia: «Più o meno... diciamo che ho ridotto le possibilità a quattro o cinque.»

«Come sarebbe “quattro o cinque”?»

«Sono indeciso se includere nell’elenco i Ransgonlan dell’Africa orientale, perché in teoria sono mammiferi, ma in caso di emergenza possono riprodursi usando metodi alternativi. Certo, finora mi era capitata solo la semina nel terreno, ma non si può escludere che esistano altre modalità.»

Audrey era sempre più confuso: « _Africa orientale?_ E cosa ci farebbe qui?»

«Se di quello si tratta, deve averlo portato qualcuno, i Ransgonlan non sono in grado di attraversare il mare.»

L’Auror era un po’ confuso dai discorsi di Scamander, ma si rese anche conto che l’uomo era piuttosto stanco.

«Ha suggerimenti?»

Newt rispose sbadigliando: «Sì, uno... la signora si rifiuta di parlare, vero?»

«Sì.»

«Allora per toglierci definitivamente qualunque dubbio mi viene in mente un solo metodo, seppure poco ortodosso. Il Ministero ha alle sue dipendenze un Legilimens? O comunque un esperto di Legilimanzia?»

Audrey fu preso in contropiede: «Non lo so... vuole leggerle il pensiero?»

«Sarebbe la cosa migliore a questo punto. Normalmente non mi sognerei mai di andare a invadere così la privacy di una persona, ma avete ragione a preoccuparvi di quell’uovo... alcune delle opzioni che mi sono rimaste non sono inoffensive.»

«E lei pensa davvero che un Legilimens possa aiutarci?»

Newt ridacchiò: «Lei non ha mai avuto a che fare con uno di loro, vero? Mi creda, per esperienza, è esattamente quello che ci serve in questo caso.»

«Vedrò cosa posso fare. Lei intanto si riposi un po’, penso ne abbia bisogno.»

Scamander sbadigliò: «In effett...»

Quasi non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che crollò, con vestiti e tutto, su uno dei letti presenti nella stanza ospedaliera. Intravvide persino che Pickett, in qualche modo uscito nuovamente dalla misteriosa valigia, gli stava tirando su amorevolmente il lenzuolo. Sospirò alla stramberia del suo aiutante e uscì dalla stanza.

«Signor Scamander?»

L’uomo quasi non sentì nemmeno il richiamo a lui rivolto. La voce misteriosa però insistette.

«Newt?»

Anche questa volta l’uomo l’avvertì appena.

« _Buongiorno, buongiorno, il pane è cotto in forno. Il sole è alla finestra, a pranzo una minestra..._ »

Newt si risvegliò di soprassalto. Ancora confuso si voltò, trovandosi di fronte a una signora sui quarant’anni con gli occhiali e dai capelli rossi e ricci, che le arrivavano oltre alle spalle. Riprese fiato.

«Lei dev’essere la Legilimens, per avermi svegliato con la canzone che mi cantava mia madre tutte le mattine.»

La donna annuì con calma: «Mi scusi se mi sono permessa, era addormentato molto profondamente. Mi chiamo Rebecca Thorne, lavoro nell’ufficio di Prevenzione di Atti Impropri Magici. Mi è stato detto che avete bisogno di un Legilimens.»

Lo studioso si strofinò gli occhi per svegliarsi del tutto: «Esattamente. È in grado di utilizzare la sua capacità sulla signora nella stanza di fianco?»

Rebecca guardò verso il muro trasparente con tranquillità: «Sì, posso farcela. Chiederei giusto di potermi sedere il più possibile vicino al muro.»

Audrey, rimasto da parte fino a quel momento, si avvicinò con una sedia in mano, tenuta per lo schienale: «Nessun problema. Ho fatto portare anche del caffè per lei, signor Scamander.»

«Ci voleva. Prego, proceda pure quando vuole, non badi a me.»

Rebecca, sorridendo leggermente, si sedette rasente il muro e chiuse gli occhi.

«La signora si chiama Angela Veckley, ha quarantasette anni e lavora al Ghirigoro di Diagon Alley.»

Audrey sospirò: «Questo lo sapevamo già. Vorremo sapere di più sul periodo in cui è scomparsa.»

La donna annuì: «Angela non vorrebbe ricordare quei momenti, quindi è un po’ più faticoso accedere a quei ricordi, mi deve dare un attimo...»

L’Auror alzò le braccia in segno di resa e attese.

«Ecco. Sei settimane fa è stata avvicinata da un gentile signore che le chiedeva indicazioni, ma mentre rispondeva le è stata lanciata la Maledizione Imperius e si è ritrovata costretta a seguirlo fino a Nocturn Alley. Da lì i suoi ricordi sono confusi, probabilmente è stata Schiantata o sedata in qualche modo per un po’ di tempo.»

Audrey la incalzò: «E poi?»

Rebecca, fino a quel momento calma e con un tranquillo sorriso sempre sul volto, si rabbuiò di colpo: «Poi...»

Prese fiato un paio di volte, portandosi le mani alla testa in un gesto quasi di dolore, seguita quasi subito da Angela che, oltre al muro, si strinse ancora più forte al suo uovo e scoppiò a piangere.

Newt le fu subito affianco: «Sta bene?»

Rebecca, leggermente pallida, annuì: «Sì, non si preoccupi. Il dolore che avverto non è il mio... è quello della signora Veckley.»

«Cosa le è successo?»

«Chi l’ha rapita... non sa chi fosse, erano almeno due maghi mascherati, non sarebbe in grado di riconoscerli, inutile insistere... chi l’ha rapita, dicevo... l’ha liberata dalla Maledizione Imperius, l’ha imprigionata e l’ha...»

La donna sembrò indugiare cercando il termine più adatto.

«... torturata.»

Audrey si avvicinò: «Cosa? Intende con la Cruciatus?»

Il dolore della signora Veckley si rifletteva nel volto pallido e tirato di Rebecca, che quasi stava per piangere: «No, non ha subito altre maledizioni, ma non le ha fatto meno male. La chiamavano “Cavia Sette” e l’hanno sottoposta a esperimenti.»

Newt era sempre più interessato e preoccupato: « _Esperimenti?_ »

La donna annuì: «Difficile identificarli con precisione, la signora li ha vissuti con estremo dolore, sia fisico che psicologico, e i ricordi sono annebbiati e confusi. Posso distinguere alcuni incantesimi che le sono stati rivolti, pozioni che è stata costretta a bere, forse animali che le sono stati avvicinati... per favore, non fatemi approfondire ulteriormente questa parte, è doloroso per entrambe.»

Audrey sospirò: «D’accordo. Può dirci altro?»

Rebecca annuì e riprese: «Il primo ricordo nitido dopo questa sequenza sono i suoi torturatori che ridono... dicono che l’esperimento è riuscito, che...»

La donna sbarrò gli occhi, incredula.

Audrey la incalzò: «Continui, la prego! Cosa è successo? Qual era lo scopo dell’esperimento?»

Rebecca fece molta fatica a continuare a parlare: «È assurdo... totalmente assurdo... se... se non lo vedessi nei suoi ricordi non potrei mai crederci.»

« _Cosa?_ Per favore, per la barba di Merlino, ce lo dica!»

«L’hanno costretta a diventare un Animagus contro la sua volontà.»

I due uomini si guardarono allibiti.

«È... è possibile? In così poco tempo, per di più?»

Newt scosse la testa: «Non ho mai sentito di nulla del genere, finora. Tuttavia...»

Rebecca aggiunse: «Non solo. Il loro scopo era ottenere un Animagus preciso.»

Audrey scosse la testa: «Questo è veramente assurdo! So che anche chi cerca di trasformarsi in Animagus non può scegliere in cosa si tramuterà una volta concluso il processo!»

La donna respirò lentamente: «Sono d’accordo con lei, signor Audrey, e comprendo il suo sgomento, tuttavia è proprio ciò che è successo alla signora Veckley.»

Newt la interruppe: «Indipendentemente da come sia stato possibile, sembra che sia accaduto. Preoccupiamoci delle conseguenze, innanzitutto. Sa dirmi in cosa si è trasformata?»

«È difficile... non avevo mai letto i ricordi di un Animagus, in forma animale sono piuttosto confusi... sicuramente una volta trasformata era decisamente più grande dei suoi aguzzini, ma anche troppo confusa per poter approfittare della mole per fuggire.»

Audrey guardò preoccupato i muri della stanza dove risiedeva Angela Veckley, chiedendosi in cuor suo _quanto_ grande dovesse essere una volta trasformata. Newt, invece, prese il suo taccuino e sbarrò tre nomi.

L’Auror notò il suo gesto: «Ha capito di cosa si tratta?»

Lo studioso fece una smorfia: «Basandomi sulla descrizione posso ridurre il cerchio a sole due creature...»

«È una buona notizia, no?»

«Solo se fosse la prima opzione. Se fosse la seconda...»

Audrey sospirò: «Vada avanti, per favore. Cos’è successo?»

Rebecca annuì: «La signora Veckley si è ritrovata con una specie di collare al collo. Era molto fastidioso, e per di più uno dei suoi rapitori poteva parzialmente controllarla tramite esso. L’ha costretta a muoversi, a dirigersi verso una stanza... per la signora trasformata era sufficientemente grande, quindi in realtà penso che sia stata davvero enorme, probabilmente allargata con la magia. E qui l’hanno lasciata con...»

La signora sbarrò gli occhi spaventata e Newt, con rassegnazione, sbarrò l’ultimo nome dalla sua lista.

«Un drago, vero?»

Audrey impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare quanto detto dallo studioso: « _Un drago?_ State scherzando?»

Newt scosse la testa: «Ammetto che ci avevo pensato fin dall’inizio... il bisogno ossessivo della signora di dover scaldare il suo uovo era esagerato per la maggior parte delle specie, ma ha senso se si pensa che i draghi li scaldano con il loro respiro infuocato...»

L’Auror era sconvolto: «Aspetti, aspetti, aspetti! La signora Veckley si può trasformare in un drago? E lei lo sapeva dall’inizio? Ma accidenti, signor Scamander, quando pensava di dirmelo? Siamo in un ospedale, per la barba di Merlino!»

«Quando ne fossi stato certo, proprio per evitare queste scene di panico.»

«Io non sono in panico!»

Rebecca gli rivolse una smorfia imbarazzata ma comprensiva e Audrey si lasciò sfuggire un gesto nervoso con la mano: «Sono solo ragionevolmente preoccupato. Insomma! Volete darmi torto?»

Newt rispose: «Ci mancherebbe altro. Per favore, vada avanti. Cosa è successo dopo che la signora Veckley ha incontrato un suo simile?»

«Ci ha messo molto tempo a capire di essere anche lei un drago, all’inizio era stupita e spaventata come noi. Tuttavia in qualche modo è riuscita a comunicare con lui... e direi che è stato il primo conforto che ha avuto. Un conforto diventato poi...»

Rebecca fece una smorfia, indicando l’uovo: «Gentilmente, potrei saltare anche questa parte? Non sono sicura di avere lo stomaco per poter reggere la visione in prima persona di questa scena, tanto più che i risultati li conosciamo benissimo.»

Audrey annuì, leggermente verde in volto, mentre Newt rimase impassibile e Rebecca sorrise comprensiva: «Capisco che sarebbe stato interessante per le sue ricerche, ma la prego...»

«Non mi sarei mai sognato di chiederglielo.»

«Lo so.»

Newt sospirò: «Legilimens...»

Rebecca tornò al proprio lavoro: «I ricordi da qui si fanno ancora più confusi. Il primo ricordo nitido che trovo è la signora Veckley, nuovamente umana, che inizia a sentirsi male e cerca per la prima volta un modo per fuggire. In qualche modo è riuscita a togliersi il collare, si è ritrasformata in drago e volando ha cercato una via di fuga. Uno dei suoi rapitori ha cercato di fermarla, ma gli incantesimi le rimbalzavano contro...»

Newt annuì: «Tipico dei draghi.»

«È riuscita a tornare nella stanza dove aveva incontrato l’altro drago, ma non lo ha trovato... né ha trovato un’uscita abbastanza grande per permetterle di uscire. Così se l’è creata sfondando il soffitto ed è volata via.»

Audrey, cercando di ignorare tutte le stranezze di quel racconto, annuì: «E questo spiega tutti i lividi e le ferite con cui l’abbiamo trovata.»

Rebecca annuì: «Era notte, faceva freddo e la signora Veckley aveva paura. Ha cercato di tornare verso Diagon Alley, ma il dolore si è fatto troppo forte, quindi ha cercato di atterrare, ma non c’era abbastanza spazio da nessuna parte... si è ritrasformata atterrando, cadendo praticamente a peso morto e sbattendo la testa. Questo è tutto.»

L’Auror sospirò: «Fuggendo di notte almeno non ha causato il panico nella popolazione.»

Rebecca annuì seria: «Penso di dovervi mettere in guardia da un paio di cose, a questo punto.»

Audrey alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Qualcosa di peggio di avere in un ospedale una pazza isterica che si può trasformare da un momento all’altro in un drago e schiacciarmi gli altri pazienti?»

«Lo shock, il colpo... tutto questo ha annebbiato molto la mente della signora Veckley. In questo momento non è nemmeno consapevole di essere un Animagus, e tantomeno in cosa si possa trasformare.»

L’uomo sospirò: «Mi dica che almeno l’ultima è una buona notizia. La prego, per il mio povero morale afflitto.»

«Ehm...»

«Avanti, mi dia il colpo di grazia.»

«Sembra esserci una sorta di... _collegamento_ , fra l’uovo e la signora.»

Newt sembrò tremendamente interessato: «Un collegamento telepatico?»

«Non proprio... ma sembra che l’uovo riesca a trasmettere messaggi estremamente semplici, e che la signora reagisca a questi. Cose tipo “freddo”, “stringimi”, “paura”, “pericolo”...»

Ad Audrey sembrò cadere il mondo addosso: «Quindi provare a toglierglielo sarebbe inutile, anche nel sonno... sarebbe solo un modo per innescare la sua trasformazione. E se si schiude? A proposito, Scamander, quanto ci mette un uovo di drago per schiudersi?»

«Normalmente, poco più di due mesi... però...»

Rebecca sbarrò gli occhi e Newt sospirò: «Se mi ha letto nel pensiero, allora mi dica: i miei sospetti sono quantomeno fondati?»

La signora sospirò abbassando lo sguardo: «Osservando solo i ricordi della signora Veckley non ci avevo fatto effettivamente caso, ma ripensandoci...»

Audrey sbottò: «Potreste rendere partecipe anche me?»

Newt iniziò a stropicciarsi il mento, guardando la signora a letto dalla parte della parete: «Lei non ha notato niente di strano nel racconto?»

«Fa prima a chiedermi se ho notato qualcosa di normale...»

«La signora, sotto forma di drago, tenta la fuga dalla sua prigione, ma non solo non trova il compagno, non trova tantomeno una via d’uscita alla sua misura. Presupponendo che un drago maschio, di solito, è addirittura leggermente più grande della femmina...»

Audrey iniziò a capire dove voleva andare a parare: «... da dove hanno fatto uscire il drago maschio?»

«Non solo! Da dove l’hanno fatto entrare la prima volta?»

L’Auror sembrava perplesso: «Non potrebbero aver semplicemente dilatato una porta?»

«Non si può escludere, certo, ma... _perché?_ Perché far incontrare due draghi? Non sono creature esattamente facili da tenere sotto controllo!»

Audrey fece un cenno verso l’uovo: «L’ho notato...»

Newt ignorò l’allusione e continuò: «Se i due draghi avessero voluto tentare la fuga, per due persone sole sarebbe stato assolutamente impossibile trattenerli, pur con tutta la magia del mondo. Senza contare le difficoltà di far passare inosservata la presenza di più di un drago, e farli entrare e uscire anche con un incantesimo dilatante alle porte. Per me c’è una sola spiegazione.»

«Ovvero?»

«La signora Veckley era la “Cavia Sette”. Il che significa...»

«... che ce ne sono altre sei in giro. E che anche il secondo drago...»

«... poteva non essere veramente un drago.»

Audrey era a dir poco terrorizzato: «E allora da quell’uovo cosa può uscire?»

Rebecca alzò la mano: «A proposito dell’uovo... negli ultimi secondi ha cambiato messaggio.»

I due uomini si voltarono verso la signora Veckley, ora in piedi di fronte alla finestra.

Scamander chiese: «E cosa dice?»

Rebecca indugiò un attimo prima di rispondere.

«Papà.»


	3. Corsa contro il tempo

#  _Corsa contro il tempo_

Audrey aveva tutti i sintomi del panico: occhi dilatati, respiro affannoso, voce alterata.

«Aspetta... come _papà?_ »

Scamander si buttò verso la finestra, armeggiando con la valigia fino ad estrarre un piccolo binocolo e mettersi a scrutare il cielo: «Ha senso. Se l’uovo ha un legame psichico con la madre, non si può escludere ne abbia uno anche col padre, anche se più lieve. Forse è solo in grado di avvertirne la presenza, in natura i maschi si allontanano per cercare cibo.»

«Aspettate... state dicendomi che il San Mungo sta per essere attaccato da un drago?»

«Non è detto. Le ricordo che abbiamo il forte sospetto che il padre sia a sua volta un Animagus, quindi potrebbe essere in questi corridoi in forma umana. In quel caso sarà però impossibile identificarlo.»

Un ruggito profondo fece tremare tutta la mobilia della stanza, scatenando il panico nelle stanze adiacenti. Newt si limitò a sospirare.

«O potrei aver appena detto una marea di idiozie.»

Audrey si precipitò al fianco di Scamander e alzò lo sguardo. Sopra l’ospedale volava in tondo un enorme drago rosso. Lo studioso non smetteva di fissarlo.

«Un tipico esemplare di Petardo Cinese. Mi sembra in buona salute, a vederlo da qui.»

«Invece di preoccuparsi della sua salute, sarà meglio pensare alla nostra! Per la barba di Merlino! Se quel coso attacca l’ospedale sarà una strage!»

Newt abbassò il cannocchiale sospirando. Rebecca si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione sconvolta.

«Non vorrà davvero...»

Lo studioso fece una smorfia: «Ha idee migliori?»

Audrey rispose per lei: «Sì, una: dirmi cosa sta pensando.»

«Potrei avere un modo per trattenerlo abbastanza a lungo per un’evacuazione di emergenza dell’ospedale, ma mi dica: mi autorizza?»

«A fare cosa?»

«Se glielo dico non mi autorizza.»

«E si aspetta che le dica di sì dopo questa frase?»

Un secondo ruggito fece tremare tutto. Audrey sospirò rassegnato.

«Tanto probabilmente sono già licenziato per aver causato questa situazione, quindi...»

«È un sì?»

«È più un “vada mentre non guardo”.»

Newt alzò le spalle: «Me lo farò bastare. Lei si occupi dell’evacuazione dell’ospedale. Rebecca...»

La donna annuì: «Cerco di calmare la signora Veckely ed evacuare anche lei.»

«Grazie.»

Con uno schiocco si smaterializzò sul tetto dell’ospedale. Deglutì e aprì la valigia. Non gli piaceva quello che stava per fare, ma Audrey aveva ragione, il rischio di una strage era altissimo. Armeggiò per un po’ con il contenuto, poi tirò fuori una scatolina.

«Te la senti? Sei sicuro?»

Se una risposta giunse, fu chiara solo a lui.

«E anche tu?»

Qualcosa, all’interno della valigia, rispose.

«D’accordo. Allora andiamo.»

Audrey, qualche piano più in basso, era piuttosto indaffarato a dirigere un’evacuazione di massa. Infermieri e medici correvano nei corridoi trasportando barelle, diretti da tutti gli Auror presenti dell’edificio. Ogni tanto un ruggito faceva tremare tutto e cercare di mantenere la calma fra i degenti era davvero difficile.

Il terzo piano era stato quasi completamente evacuato. Audrey corse nel corridoio spalancando tutte le porte per controllare che non ci fosse più nessuno, e fu così che si accorse di una signora anziana alla finestra.

«Signora, cosa fa ancora qui? Dobbiamo andare!»

«Un corno che me ne vado! Sono ricoverata qui da mesi e questa è la cosa più interessante che sia successa!»

Audrey, col fiatone per la corsa, la guardò perplesso: «Trova interessante l’essere sotto attacco?»

La signora mosse stizzita una mano: «Ma no, ma no! Parlo dello scontro aereo!»

Audrey si affacciò a sua volta, con una stretta d’ansia allo stomaco: « _Quale scontro aereo?_ »

E davanti ai suoi occhi si palesò la scena più epica e assurda che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Scamander, a bordo di un’enorme creatura che non aveva mai visto prima, stava affrontando il drago con quello che da lontano poteva sembrare un fucile mitragliatore babbano. Rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo a bocca aperta, poi richiuse gli occhi strizzando le palpebre con tutte le sue forze.

«No. No. Non hai visto nulla. Ricordi? Hai detto che non guardavi. Quello che non vedi non puoi denunciare.»

La signora di fianco a lui commentò: «Peccato, è uno spettacolo come non ne vedevo da decenni.»

Audrey, ancora con gli occhi rigorosamente chiusi, prese la signora per un braccio e la trascinò con sé, incurante delle proteste: «Mi faccia solo il favore di venire, la prego...»

A cavalcioni del suo fidato Occamy, che liberato dalla sua abituale tana in una teiera era più che in grado di fronteggiare come dimensioni un drago adulto, Newt non smetteva un attimo di parlare con l’animale che stava impugnando.

«Dovresti vergognarti! Di nuovo!»

Lo Snaso, afferrato per le zampe, non aveva modo di rispondere.

«Ricordati che poi dobbiamo andare in tutte le gioiellerie a restituire tutto quello che hai preso!»

Lo stava ripetendo per abitudine e per scacciare la paura per quello che stava facendo, ma dopotutto in realtà era grato al piccolo Snaso dispettoso, che grazie a tutto quello che aveva ingoiato era diventato una perfetta mitragliatrice di oggetti preziosi da sparare contro il drago. Certo, non gli avrebbe fatto molto male, ma non era quello il suo obiettivo. Per un attimo guardò cadere a terra tutti quegli oggetti preziosi, chiedendosi quanto avrebbe dovuto sborsare per risarcire i proprietari, ma per un attimo soltanto, perché il Petardo Rosso non gli lasciava tregua. L’Occamy stesso lo attaccava appena ne aveva l’occasione, probabilmente per proteggere se stesso e Newt, suo compagno da molti anni. Per quanto stessero svolgendo bene il loro compito, lo studioso non poteva non sperare che gli arrivasse presto la conferma che l’ospedale era stato evacuato.

Audrey tornò trafelato nella stanza da cui tutto aveva avuto inizio. Rebecca era al fianco della signora Veckley, le parlava dolcemente rassicurandola e Angela la lasciava fare, dimostrando l’atteggiamento più amichevole che avesse avuto fino a quel momento. Rebecca si voltò verso di lui e annuì. Probabilmente gli aveva letto nel pensiero che erano le ultime persone rimaste nell’edificio. Lentamente la signora si alzò dal pavimento, dove si era rannicchiata nel tentativo di proteggere l’uovo dopo le prime scosse, e docilmente seguì Rebecca verso la porta. Audrey arretrò, per evitare che la signora avesse qualche reazione violenta vedendolo, ma a quel punto si sentì tirare il colletto della camicia. Girò la testa a sinistra, notando che il cosetto verde di Scamander era sulla sua giacca e cercava in ogni modo di attirare la sua attenzione. Senza mai perdere di vista le due donne, l’Auror si avvicinò a una finestra , dove indicava insistentemente il legnetto verde di cui non ricordava il nome. Con le sue ditine faceva segno verso il suo proprietario e continuava ad aprire e chiudere le sue piccole manine. Audrey lo guardò per un po’.

«Vuoi dire che lo devo avvertire che l’ospedale è libero?»

Il legnetto annuì.

L’Auror alzò le spalle: «Hai ragione, non è giusto che rischi ancora la vita...»

Spalancò la finestra e con la bacchetta fece delle scintille verdi, senza immaginare le conseguenze del suo gesto.

Newt abbassò lo sguardo, attirato da quel segnale, ma non fu l’unico. Il drago, come intuendo meglio dello studioso il senso di quelle scintille, con un’abile mossa di coda buttò giù Scamander dal suo Occamy e si precipitò a capofitto verso la finestra.

Audrey sbarrò gli occhi e senza nemmeno spegnere la bacchetta corse urlando: «Via! Via tutti! Subito!»

I momenti successivi furono così concitati che neanche a distanza di tempo l’Auror fu in grado di descriverli con efficacia. Il drago sfondò i vetri e parte della parete nel tentativo di entrare e Audrey si buttò a terra con le mani sulla testa, come a volersi riparare dallo scoppio di una bomba. Completamente sopraffatto dal terrore e convinto di dover essere azzannato da un momento all’altro dalla creatura, l’Auror rimase immobile sul pavimento, respirando affannosamente e cercando di trattenere le lacrime di disperazione che sentiva premergli le cornee. Un verso di dolore, tuttavia, lo fece voltare quasi contro la sua volontà. La bestia guidata da Scamander si era avvolta attorno al drago e lo aveva azzannato alla gola, costringendolo ad arretrare e a uscire dall’ospedale. Dello studioso, tuttavia, non c’era traccia. Fu quella consapevolezza a ridare ad Audrey la forza di rialzarsi e di correre via. Scese di un piano per allontanarsi dallo squarcio provocato dal drago e iniziò ad affacciarsi ad ogni finestra alla ricerca dello studioso, mentre la stretta alla bocca dello stomaco si faceva sempre più pressante. Possibile che fosse caduto o...

All’improvviso l’Auror sentì qualcosa premergli sulla bocca. Abbassò lo sguardo ma non vide nulla, seppure la sensazione di essere toccato da qualcosa di invisibile diventasse sempre più forte, anzi, sembrasse volerlo trascinare via. Audrey si ribellò e cercò di divincolarsi, ma alle sue spalle sentì una voce familiare.

«Sssh! La prego, venga via dalla finestra!»

L’uomo cercò di voltarsi e qualunque cosa lo stesse trattenendo glielo consentì. Sporco, graffiato, con gli abiti decisamente rovinati, ma Scamander era lì, appoggiato con una spalla a una parete, con un mezzo sorriso sul volto.

«Scusi il metodo poco ortodosso, ma non volevo che il drago la vedesse o che lei urlasse.»

Faticosamente l’uomo, con gli occhi sbarrati, cercò d’indicarsi la bocca. Lo studioso annuì: «È il mio Demiguise, creatura intelligentissima in grado di diventare invisibile. È anche estremamente protettiva, l’ha seguita per tutto il tempo.»

In quel momento Audrey fu in grado di vedere una sorta di mano bianca molto pelosa sopra la sua bocca, che lentamente lasciò la presa. Solo allora poté osservare interamente una sorta di scimmiotto bianco dal volto gentile e gli occhi grandi e profondi. Audrey decise di soprassedere sulla stranezza e chiese: «Ma lei come si è salvato? L’ho vista cadere...»

«Mi sono Smaterializzato in volo. Piuttosto, dove sono Rebecca e la signora?»

L’Auror si sentì morire.

«Io... non lo so...»

Newt si accigliò: «Come sarebbe a dire “non lo sa”?»

Audrey era nel pallone: «Erano di fianco a me quando il drago ci ha attaccato, ma poi... non ho visto dove siano andate!»

Lo studioso sospirò leggermente: «D’accordo, è comprensibile. Adesso però dobbiamo capire cosa fare di questo bel draghetto.»

Fu in quell’istante che il Demiguise tirò per la maglia Audrey, indicando con l’altra mano in un punto ben preciso del corridoio.

«Scamander, guardi...»

Newt si voltò, trovandosi di fronte una creatura piccolissima ma argentea e luminescente, che correva verso di loro nel corridoio buio a gran velocità. Era un minuscolo porcospino e, quello che era più importante, era un Patronus.

«Raggiungeteci subito nel bosco di Epping.»

I due uomini si guardarono e annuirono. Era indubbiamente la voce di Rebecca. Doveva aver Smaterializzato lei e la signora Veckley approfittando della confusione dell’attacco.

L’Auror guardò il porcospino sparire, poi esclamò: «Andiamo! Cosa stiamo aspettando?»

«Se permette, prima vorrei recuperare il mio Occamy...»

Dall’inseparabile valigia Scamander tirò fuori una teiera e un vasetto contenente qualcosa di nero e brulicante, poi fece cenno agli altri animali, che ubbidienti rientrarono nel bagaglio. Lo studioso fece per avvicinarsi alla finestra, poi si bloccò, prese la bacchetta e la puntò alle sue spalle, quasi alla cieca, con aria rassegnata.

«Lo scusi, è un gran ribelle...»

Recuperato con tranquillità anche lo Snaso che stava cercando di impadronirsi di alcuni strumenti chirurgici luccicanti, Newt rovesciò dal vasetto alcune mosche nella teiera e porse quest’ultima fuori dalla finestra.

«Prenda la mia valigia e si tenga pronto a Smaterializzarsi al mio via.»

Audrey non ebbe il tempo di replicare nulla, perché quasi subito la creatura di Scamander lasciò perdere il combattimento e si diresse verso di loro. Per paura che anch’essa sfondasse una parete, l’Auror prese al volo la valigia e si rannicchiò preparandosi all’impatto. Invece, con sua grande sorpresa, la creatura entrò nella teiera che lo studioso teneva in mano, e non appena fu tutta all’interno Scamander la richiuse con il coperchio e gridò: «Via!»

Si Smaterializzarono in contemporanea, ritrovandosi nel giro di un paio di secondi in un ambiente estremamente tranquillo, tutto il contrario di quello che avevano appena lasciato. Entrambi gli uomini si concessero un sospiro di sollievo, tanto che, vedendo lo studioso armeggiare con la teiera nel tentativo di infilarla nella valigia senza far scappare la creatura, L’Auror gli chiese: «Mi dica... è più grande all’interno?»

«La teiera o la valigia?»

«La teiera. La valigia non me lo chiedo neanche più, dopo averci visto uscire tutta quella roba...»

Scamander sorrise: «No, sono gli Occamy che sono aggiustospaziosi, si adattano allo spazio che hanno a disposizione.»

«Capisco.»

In realtà non era certo di aver capito molto, ma dopo una giornata del genere era secondario.

«Allora, cerchiamo le nostre due disperse?»

«Certamente.»

Il bosco non era enorme, ma la stanchezza prevalse sui due maghi e impiegarono più tempo del previsto a ritrovare le donne. Dopo più di mezz’ora, però, riconobbero a distanza una figura rannicchiata e i capelli rossi di Rebecca.

La Legilimens li accolse con sguardo preoccupato: «Eccovi, finalmente. Signor Scamander, abbiamo bisogno di lei.»

«Cos’è successo?»

«Non capiamo se sia successo nella foga della fuga o in un altro momento, però...»

Rebecca si limitò a indicare l’uovo, saldamente stretto fra le braccia della signora Veckley, in lacrime. Anche da lontano era ben visibile una grossa crepa.

Newt, senza perdere tempo, si avvicinò all’uovo. La signora immediatamente lo ritrasse in un gesto di protezione, ma Rebecca, parlandole a lungo, riuscì a convincerla a porgerlo verso lo studioso, seppure tenendolo sempre saldamente fra le sue mani.

Newt lo guardò a lungo, aiutandosi anche con una lente di ingrandimento che il fido Pickett gli aveva con fatica porto. Infine emise un lungo sospiro.

«Stia tranquilla, signora, il suo uovo è in buona salute.»

Audrey chiese: «E la crepa?»

«È perfettamente naturale. Sta per nascere.»


	4. Animagus fantastici e come crearli

# Animagus fantastici e come crearli

Questa volta non fu solo Audrey a rimanere sconvolto dalla notizia. Rebecca e la signora Veckley lo guardarono altrettanto scioccate.

«Così presto?»

L'Auror cercò di reagire: «Ma sbaglio o aveva detto che ci sarebbero voluti due mesi?»

Newt sospirò: «Quello è il tempo di gestazione per un drago "normale". Concorderà con me che questo è un caso decisamente eccezionale...»

«Ok, ma qui parliamo di quattro-cinque giorni! C'è un po'di differenza!»

Ma dopo l'iniziale sorpresa la signora Veckley era semplicemente commossa: «Il mio bambino... Sta per nascere...»

L'Auror prese da parte lo studioso e gli chiese sottovoce: «Altra questioncina da capire... Che cosa uscirà da quell'uovo? Un bambino? Un drago? Un misto?»

«Adesso mi sta chiedendo decisamente troppo, non posso vedere attraverso il guscio!»

«Ma io vorrei sapere se il neonato cercherà di abbrustolirmi appena uscito dall'uovo!»

Scamander fece un piccolo gesto di stizza con la mano: «Un piccolo di drago è quasi innocuo!»

Lo sguardo di Audrey gli confermò che l’Auror non era esattamente del suo stesso parere, quindi decise di andare oltre la questione: «Adesso dobbiamo preoccuparci di trovargli un posto tranquillo per farlo nascere, e poi a seconda di cosa uscirà ci preoccuperemo di conseguenza, è inutile farsi problemi per qualcosa che ancora non sappiamo cosa sarà.»

Audrey annuì e si preoccupò della cosa, cercando uno spiazzo dove adagiare l’uovo durante la schiusa, seguito dalla signora Veckley sempre più eccitata e in ansia. Scamander iniziò ad armeggiare con la sua inseparabile valigia. Avrebbe voluto entrarci dentro per cercare il necessario per studiare e accudire la nuova creatura, ma non si osava con l’Auror nelle vicinanze, seppure avesse dimostrato di essere così disperato da saper soprassedere a qualche violazione della legge. Rebecca gli si avvicinò con cautela e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

«Avrei bisogno di parlarle.»

Newt non alzò la testa dalla valigia, ancora intento a cercare: «Per qualcosa che sta leggendo nella mia testa?»

«No, si tratta sempre dell’uovo. Sta ricominciando a invocare il padre, ma Angela è troppo agitata per cogliere i segnali del figlio.»

Solo a quelle parole Scamander tirò fuori il capo dalla valigia, con i capelli ricoperti di polvere: «Ci ha già trovati? Com’è possibile?»

Rebecca fece una smorfia: «Non lo so...»

Lo studioso sbarrò gli occhi: «A meno che...»

Si precipitò di corsa verso l’Auror e la signora trascinando con sé la Legilimens. Rebecca, leggendo nel pensiero la sua preoccupazione, confermò: «Sì, è l’uovo che lo chiama. Non me ne ero accorta finora perché le vostre ansie sovrastano l’intensità del suo messaggio.»

Scamander si tirò una mano sulla fronte: «Ecco una scoperta che avrei voluto non fare adesso... promemoria per me: assumere un Legilimens per le mie prossime ricerche!»

Audrey li guardò perplesso: «Chi è che...»

Poi sbarrò gli occhi: «Oh no. Oh no. Non ditemelo. Vi prego, no...»

Le smorfie di Scamander e Rebecca gli confermarono quello che mai avrebbe voluto sentire.

«Ma _perché???_ Perché vuole farci uccidere?»

Newt scosse la testa sospirando: «Puro istinto, non sa che così facendo rischia pure la sua esistenza... pensa di chiamare chi nutrirà lui e la madre.»

Rebecca si morse un labbro: «Non possiamo nasconderci. Ovunque andremo l’uovo continuerà a richiamare il genitore, non c’è scampo.»

Scamander annuì: «Non finché nasce, almeno... può darsi che dopo smetta di inviare segnali.»

Audrey esclamò: «Ma per allora potremmo essere già tutti morti!»

La Legilimens si avvicinò alla signora Veckley: «Angela, mi ascolti bene, la prego. È per il bene del suo uovo.»

La donna alzò lo sguardo e Rebecca continuò: «Se dovesse succedere quello che è accaduto poco fa in ospedale, lei non si preoccupi per noi, prenda il suo bambino e scappi, d’accordo? La ritroveremo, ma l’importante è che siate sani e salvi.»

Se la donna rispose non ci fu modo di udirlo, perché un boato sovrastò tutto.

«È qui! Corra, corra!»

Ma la donna non si mosse.

«Signora Veckley! Corra!»

«Io... conosco questo suono.»

Audrey si precipitò verso di lei, con l’intenzione di afferrarla e smaterializzarla da qualunque altra parte, ma un fortissimo spostamento d’aria lo buttò a terra prima che potesse sfiorarla. Ancora coricato, cercò di mettersi a sedere e voltarsi, per trovarsi davanti un enorme drago rosso in fase di atterraggio. L’Auror era in completa crisi: da una parte avrebbe voluto solo smaterializzarsi e mettersi in salvo, dall’altra voleva proteggere tutte le persone che erano con lui, un’ultima parte, infine, avrebbe voluto vendicarsi di quella bestia per aver messo in pericolo così tanti innocenti al San Mungo. Tutto questo gli rimuginava nella mente, con il risultato che rimase lì, immobile, ad ammirare la Legilimens fare da scudo umano alla signora, mentre Newt Scamander rimaneva semplicemente in piedi, a fissare stoicamente la creatura che stava mettendo piede nel bosco di Epping facendo tremare il terreno con la sua mole.

Lo studioso invece non stava pensando a nulla di tutto questo. Da una parte stava ancora interrogandosi sul mistero degli Animagus indotti, ma soprattutto stava fissando la minuscola figura sulla schiena del Petardo Cinese di fronte a lui, una figura minuta e ingobbita, pur tuttavia avvolta in un elegante mantello. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un minuscolo sospiro, così piccolo che forse solo Rebecca, con le sue straordinarie capacità, lo avvertì.

«Newt, che sorpresa!»

Audrey alzò lo sguardo sorpreso verso la testa del drago. Sapeva che lo studioso conosceva un sacco di creature, ma non credeva che la conoscenza fosse ricambiata! Solo allora notò l’uomo che stava scivolando dalla schiena del drago.

Scamander aveva il volto rigido, in un’espressione di rabbia che quasi non gli si addiceva: «Speravo di non incontrarti mai più.»

L’uomo finalmente toccò terra: «E perché mai? Mi sei sempre stato simpatico! Certo, un po’ troppo ligio alle regole... strano, per uno espulso da Hogwarts!»

«Non è questione di regole, ma di buon senso. Quello che tu non avrai mai.»

Audrey osservò meglio l’ultimo arrivato: doveva avere circa quarant’anni, ma i suoi capelli erano neri e lucidi come l’ebano, senza la minima traccia di fili bianchi. Il volto era affusolato, con dei lineamenti quasi femminei, e gli occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo. Quello che veramente stonava con il suo aspetto elegante era la gobba, seminascosta dal mantello, che lo costringeva a stare quasi completamente piegato e ad appoggiarsi su un bastone dal pomolo d’argento.

L’uomo ridacchiò: «Buon senso? Ma di che parli, Newt?»

Scamander rispose con una smorfia: «Parlo di quella coerenza che ti ha sempre contraddistinto, quella che ti porta a dichiararti studioso e amante delle creature magiche e a presentarti qui con indosso un mantello di pelle di drago e un bastone di Asticelli uniti insieme e pitturati, John.»

Solo a quel punto l’uomo con la gobba iniziò a guardarsi intorno, fino a trovare ciò che stava cercando: «La mia Cavia Sette! Finalmente l’ho ritrovata!»

Newt scosse la testa: «Senza vergogna.»

John lo guardò sorpreso: « _Vergogna?_ Vergogna di che? Ho reso realtà uno dei sogni proibiti di ogni mago degno di questo nome, diventare un Animagus ben specifico in relativamente poco tempo.»

«Hai rapito e torturato una povera donna.»

John alzò una mano in segno di resa: «Ho solo seguito le richieste del mio cliente.»

Newt sbarrò gli occhi: «Oh, perché, adesso il “grande” Jonathan Parker è anche in vendita? Non credevo che il tuo ego te lo potesse permettere!»

Audrey sobbalzò. Conosceva quel nome: Jonathan Parker era ricercato dal Ministero da lungo tempo per traffico illegale di artefatti e creature magiche, ma non erano mai riusciti a procurarsi una sua fotografia, né a creare un suo identikit. Fino a quel momento. Il suo sguardo si spostò per un attimo su Scamander. Non gli sembrava esattamente il tipo di persona con cui lo studioso potesse andare d’accordo.

Parker sorrise: «Normalmente ti darei ragione, ma questo cliente era così speciale che per questa volta mi sono lasciato comprare...»

L’uomo alzò, per quanto gli fu possibile, la testa verso il drago: «Vuole presentarsi lei o faccio io?»

Il drago aveva gli occhi ben puntati sulla signora Veckley e su Rebecca, ma soprattutto sull’uovo crepato nelle loro mani. Angela Veckley ricambiava lo sguardo stupita e quasi commossa, ma solo Rebecca avrebbe potuto dire esattamente cosa passasse per la mente della signora. Poi, lentamente, il drago rimpicciolì e cambiò forma, diventando un omone alto e robusto, dall’aspetto decisamente più sciatto del suo compare, con capelli biondo scuro in disordine, occhi scuri e sorriso beffardo. Indossava un paio di pantaloni trasandati e una canotta. Rivolse giusto un grugnito a Newt e ad Audrey, poi iniziò ad avviarsi verso le due donne.

Jonathan commentò: «Scusatelo, Jacob Hill è un tipo di poche parole ma di grandi fatti. Soprattutto, è il primo Animagus conosciuto a riuscire a trasformarsi in un drago senza alcun intervento esterno. Un autodidatta indubbiamente molto dotato.»

Hill si avvicinò alla signora Veckley e senza mezzi termini le disse: «Dammi mio figlio.»

La donna scosse la testa: «No… non è tuo…»

«Certo che è mio!»

«No… è del…»

Rebecca dovette portarsi le mani alle tempie per il dolore che investì Angela Veckley. Tutto di un colpo i ricordi e la consapevolezza di quello che le era successo aggredirono la sua mente già provata. La Legilimens non aveva mai sentito un dolore tanto grande, il dolore accumulato in settimane di torture, il dolore di _capire_ cosa fosse successo e di quanto tutto questo le stesse lentamente e inesorabilmente logorando la mente. Ma dopo tutto questo, incredibilmente, la mente di Angela Veckley si schiarì, divenne lucida e consapevole.

Hill insistette, porgendo la mano: «Dammelo.»

Angela si limitò a sospirare e a elaborare un pensiero nitido e lucido, istruzioni dirette all’unica persona che poteva leggerle. Rebecca la fissò allibita per un secondo, poi al ripetuto e disperato pensiero “per favore”, cedette.

La Legilimens prese un respiro, poi con un balzo felino afferrò l’uovo e cominciò a correre nella foresta. Hill imprecò e fece un passo per seguirla, uno solo. L’altra gamba venne bloccata da una coda arrotolata che lo tirò su di peso. Sotto gli occhi allibiti di tutti i presenti la signora Veckley era diventata uno splendido esemplare di Grugnocorto Svedese e sembrava avere tutte le intenzioni di divorare il suo vecchio aguzzino.

La scena che seguì Audrey se la sognò successivamente per molto, molto tempo.

In pochi secondi anche Hill divenne un drago e i due iniziarono a combattere senza esclusione di colpi. Poté però ammirare solo i primi due o tre morsi, perché quasi subito il familiare rumore di uno Schiantesimo attirò la sua attenzione: Scamander era a terra e Parker avanzava verso di lui con la bacchetta ancora sguainata. L’Auror tirò fuori la propria e si preparò al duello.

«Mi faccia passare, la prego. Sono ansioso di assistere al coronamento del mio esperimento.»

«Se lo sogna.»

«Allora l’ha voluto lei.»

Parker lanciò un paio d’incantesimi, ma Audrey li parò entrambi e contrattaccò con un’agilità che lasciò sinceramente sorpreso lo studioso. L’Auror sorrise soddisfatto. Non capiva nulla di creature magiche, era vero, ma era il detentore della Coppa Interna Auror di Duello Magico da ben sei anni consecutivi e di svariati altri titoli a livello internazionale conseguiti prima di lavorare per il Ministero. _Finalmente si parlava la sua lingua._

Rebecca, stranamente, aveva la testa vuota. Non riusciva a pensare e il fiatone non le lasciava le forze per rilevare i deboli segnali dell’uovo. Non poteva fare altro che correre e cercare di respirare. L’ultima parte non le era mai sembrata tanto difficile. Si addentrava a caso fra le fronde, a volte fra i rovi. Si era graffiata più volte le caviglie, ma il dolore le aveva dato solo più adrenalina. Doveva correre più veloce, non sapeva né _quando_ , né _cosa_ l’avrebbe inseguita, ma sapeva di non avere speranze in un vero duello contro un mago esperto o, peggio ancora, un drago. Lei era brava a capire cosa passasse per la testa della gente, a intuire le bugie, ma non era certa di poter applicare questi suoi talenti in un combattimento che avesse messo in gioco la sua vita e quella della creatura che stringeva al petto.

L’uovo continuava a scricchiolare e ad agitarsi. Non ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto per la schiusa completa e Rebecca cercava disperatamente di non pensare a quel momento, perché senza la signora Veckley o il signor Scamander lei non aveva davvero la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Inciampò in un ramo. Strinse ancora più forte l’uovo e si raggomitolò, per evitare che potesse infrangersi sul terreno, ma ottenne il risultato di farsi piuttosto male lei. Ritrovatasi a terra, la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento e non riuscì più ad alzarsi. Poteva solo respirare affannosamente, ma anche se sapeva che era una pessima tattica, perché l’avrebbe fatta scoprire più facilmente, non poteva farne a meno. Le mancava ossigeno ai polmoni, ai muscoli, al cervello. Lo scricchiolio dell’uovo si fece più intenso. La donna usò le poche forze rimaste per trascinarsi il più vicino possibile all’uovo, fino ad averlo proprio di fronte agli occhi.

«Ci siamo. Non si può più scappare. Avanti, bello, vieni, ti sto aspettando. Non sono la tua mamma, ma ti sto aspettando.»


	5. Cavie

# Cavie

Scamander aprì gli occhi di colpo. Riconobbe i postumi di uno Schiantesimo, non era certo il primo che avesse subito, ma per un momento non riuscì a ricordare chi glielo avesse lanciato e in che circostanze. Fece per rialzarsi ma la vista dei due draghi gli fece tornare subito alla mente tutto.

_Angela Veckley. Audrey. Rebecca. L’Animagus. John._ _L’uovo._

Cercò subito con lo sguardo i duellanti. Audrey stava mettendo in serissima difficoltà John. Newt li guardò sorpreso: aveva assistito e subito alcuni dei duelli di Jonathan Parker e conosceva la sua abilità. Si voltò dunque verso l’altro scontro, cercando di capire se almeno lì potesse rendersi utile, ma la visione gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. Un uomo avanzava verso di loro lasciando alle sue spalle un Dorsorugoso di Norvegia coricato, con una copiosa emorragia dalla giugulare. Il suo petto non si muoveva.

Senza pensare più a nulla, Scamander balzò in piedi e corse verso la creatura, ripassando mentalmente, in preda alla disperazione, tutti i metodi che conosceva per arrestare l’emorragia di un drago, ma gli bastò sfiorarla per rendersi conto della realtà. La pelle, proprio a ridosso della camera di produzione del fuoco, era fredda. L’uomo cadde in ginocchio, mentre le lacrime scorrevano sulle sue guance.

_Non ci era riuscito. Non l’aveva salvata. Si era fatto schiantare come uno stupido e a causa della sua stupidità Angela Veckley era morta. Morta per difendere il proprio bambino, come avrebbe fatto ogni buona mamma. E Newt Scamander non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato._

Hill si avvicinò ai duellanti, pronto ad intervenire in favore di Parker. Audrey, inconsapevole della gravità di quanto era accaduto, vide solo un nuovo avversario avvicinarsi con la coda dell’occhio e la sua mente, come sempre gli accadeva mentre duellava, iniziò a ragionare a doppia velocità. Era in grado di reggere tranquillamente un duello contro due maghi, ma sapeva di non avere speranze se i suoi avversari fossero stati un mago e _un drago_. Con uno scatto fulmineo, puntò la bacchetta alle sue spalle e con una precisione perfetta, come se avesse avuto gli occhi dietro la nuca, colpì Hill con un _Pietrificus_ _Totalus._ Parker, stufo della situazione di stallo in cui era stato costretto, cercò di mettere fine al duello con un _Avada_ _Kedavra,_ ma fu troppo precipitoso. Audrey, non essendosi girato per eseguire l’incantesimo, vide arrivare la maledizione e semplicemente si buttò di lato per schivarla. Nessuno dei due aveva minimamente calcolato la traiettoria completa del colpo, nessuno dei due si accorse delle conseguenze delle loro azioni e si rimisero in posizione di combattimento, fino a che non sentirono il tonfo del corpo di Jacob Hill. Entrambi rimasero lì, attoniti, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.

L’Animagus era proprio _dietro_ Audrey, impossibilitato a muoversi. Non aveva avuto scampo.

L’Auror fu il primo a riprendersi dallo shock. In un lampo fece a Parker l’incantesimo delle Pastoie e con mossa fulminea gli prese bacchetta e bastone.

«Ora forse potremo parlare con calma.»

Due occhi sporgenti e verdi, da rettile, fissavano attraverso le lenti degli occhiali gli occhi scuri di Rebecca Thorne. Cosa esattamente vedessero quegli occhi lo sapevano solo la creatura e lei, grazie ai suoi poteri.

_Mamma._

Rebecca rimase immobile. Non era la sua mamma, ma come poteva spiegarlo a un esserino appena venuto al mondo, a quegli occhietti verdi che sembravano scrutarle l’anima? Rebecca si chiese se in quegli occhi ci fosse una traccia di umanità. Forse sì, forse riusciva a intravvederla, seppure estremamente immatura, o forse non era umanità, forse era imprinting. Non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma sapeva di cosa avesse bisogno quella creaturina.

_Cibo._

Ci volle un po’ prima che Scamander si riprendesse e che Audrey realizzasse effettivamente tutto quello che era accaduto durante quei duelli deliranti. Due Animagus erano morti, entrambi uccisi, uno deliberatamente, l’altro per errore; un pericoloso ricercato internazionale era immobilizzato ai loro piedi e Rebecca era sparita nella foresta insieme a un uovo di _non si sapeva neanche bene cosa_ in procinto di schiudersi. _Perfetto_. Si sarebbe divertito al momento di stendere il verbale.

Si sentì stupido per un attimo, stava pensando davvero al verbale in un momento come quello? Sospirò. No, non era stupidità, era uno schifoso ma indispensabile senso di sopravvivenza che lo portava a cercare ogni modo possibile per non lasciarsi andare, di non pensare alla morte della persona che avrebbe dovuto proteggere. Non poteva lasciarsi sopraffare dal dolore, doveva rimanere lucido per portare a termine il suo dovere. Lo doveva non solo al Ministero, ma soprattutto alla coraggiosa Angela Veckley. Con un sospiro, cercò disperatamente di assumere nuovamente il suo ruolo di Auror.

«Signor Parker, ora le farò qualche domanda, la prego di rispondermi con sincerità.»

L’uomo lo guardò con tranquillità, in un atteggiamento di pacata sfida: «E se non lo facessi?»

«La posso costringere usando un Imperius o un Veritaserum. La scelta è sua.»

Parker alzò le spalle: «Faccia un po’ lei. Abbia pazienza se non mi dimostro molto collaborativo, ma il suo intervento mi ha tolto degli interessanti soggetti di studio.»

Audrey sospirò. Odiava gli interrogatori e questo gli dava l’idea di dover andare avanti per le lunghe. Quello che però lo preoccupava di più era Scamander. Era rimasto seduto su un masso, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

«Mi scusi.»

Audrey si voltò verso il compagno di avventura, e Jonathan Parker lo schernì: «Oh, non se ne preoccupi molto, Newt fa sempre così quando gli muore un animaletto. Se vuole tirarlo su di morale gli dia un nuovo giocattolino, vedrà che si riprenderà subito.»

Di tutta risposta l’Auror gli rifilò un Incantesimo Mollelingua: «Lei parlerà quando sarà interrogato, è chiaro?»

Senza stare ad ascoltare i mugolii di protesta, Audrey si avvicinò allo studioso: «Signor Scamander?»

Newt non rispose.

«Mi creda, sono addolorato quanto lei, ma non può lasciarsi andare in questo modo, non ora! Ci sono persone che contano su di lei!»

Scamander lo guardò come se non capisse di cosa stesse parlando e Audrey continuò: «Rebecca! Rebecca è scappata con l’uovo in procinto di schiudersi! Cosa dovrà fare quando si schiuderà del tutto? Solo lei la può aiutare! _Li_ può aiutare!»

Lo studioso, dopo un momento di riflessione, con un lungo sospiro si alzò: «D’accordo, ha ragione. Lo devo alla signora Veckley.»

Audrey annuì con un piccolo sorriso: «Bravo. La prego, vada a cercarli, io mi occuperò di questo gentiluomo.»

Scamander fece per andare, poi si fermò per un attimo e aggiunse: «Se ha intenzione di somministrargli il Veritaserum, faccia attenzione che non tiri fuori vermicoli. La loro bava ne attenua l’effetto, è un trucco che usa spesso.»

«La ringrazio per l’avvertimento, farò attenzione.»

Senza degnare di uno sguardo l’ex collega, Newt s’inoltrò nella foresta.

Il falegname rimase perplesso. Non gli capitava spesso che bussassero alla porta del suo capanno di lavoro, e ancor meno gli era capitato che a farlo fosse una donna con un neonato in braccio.

«Mi scusi, buon uomo. Non avrebbe per caso dell’acqua… o del latte? Ci siamo persi…»

L’uomo fu preso in contropiede, ma allo stesso tempo provò pietà per quella povera donna, così malridotta, e per quel fagotto che teneva fra le braccia.

«Acqua certamente, latte non saprei… vediamo se il mio collega ne ha avanzato un po’ dalla colazione di stamattina.»

«Grazie, molto gentile.»

«Si accomodi, intanto. Non c’è molto qui, ma faccia come se fosse a casa sua.»

Rebecca annuì e si sedette, facendo in modo di coprire ancora di più il neonato. Aveva adattato il cardigan che indossava, ma era preoccupatissima. Innanzitutto stava coinvolgendo un babbano, cosa che se fosse arrivata al Ministero sarebbe stata licenziata in tronco, in più lo stava facendo tenendo in mano una prova evidente dell’esistenza del mondo magico. Poteva solo pregare che il babbano non notasse la piccola coda viola con gli spuntoni che cercava di uscire dal suo scomodo cardigan, e che il bambino continuava a leccare insistentemente, con una lingua ben più lunga e sottile del normale, la ferita sul dorso della mano che la donna si era procurata nella caduta di prima.

«Visto che mi ha “gentilmente obbligato” ad essere sincero con la sua pozione, le dirò che sono colpito.»

«Da cosa?»

«Dalla sua abilità con gli incantesimi. Non mi era ancora capitato qualcuno in grado di fare una Pastoia Total Body lasciando però la bocca in grado di muoversi.»

Audrey sospirò: «Solo perché, purtroppo, mi deve dire delle cose importanti, altrimenti mi creda, l’ultima cosa che farei è stare qua ad ascoltare la sua antipatica tiritera.»

Parker sorrise: «Già che c’era ha bevuto anche lei una sorsata di Veritaserum?»

«No, dono naturale. Dunque, voglio esattamente che mi spieghi cosa ha combinato a quella povera donna.»

«Chi, Cavia Sette?»

Audrey sentì la rabbia montargli alla testa. La mano era già sulla bacchetta, ma fece appello a tutta la sua responsabilità. Se avesse ceduto avrebbe fatto solo il suo gioco.

«Cosa ha fatto ad Angela Veckley?»

«Probabilmente non capirebbe una parola della mia spiegazione.»

Audrey mise la sua bacchetta sotto il mento del suo prigioniero: «Mi metta alla prova.»

«Se proprio ci tiene… ho tenuto Cavia Sette in una stanza intrisa di diverse magie di trasfigurazione, le ho fatto bere alcuni composti a base sia di parti di drago che di ciò di cui queste creature si nutrono, l’ho costretta ad assistere a diverse trasformazioni di altre Cavie.»

Audrey sussultò. Non ci aveva più pensato, ma già in ospedale Scamander glielo aveva fatto notare. _Angela Veckley era la Cavia Sette…_

«Che fine hanno fatto le altre cavie?»

Parker cercò di resistere un po’, ma il Veritaserum lo costrinse a rispondere: «Le Cavie dall’Uno al Quattro sono morte durante la sperimentazione. Le prime due erano babbane, poi abbiamo capito che ci volevano persone dotate di magia, o non avremmo ottenuto nulla. La Cavia Sei è stata uccisa dal signor Hill al suo rifiuto di procreare con lui.»

«E la Cavia Cinque?»

Parker sorrise: «Modestamente, il mio capolavoro! Molto meglio delle Cavie Sei e Sette! Santo cielo, una donna di carattere che la metamorfosi in drago, invece che indebolirla, ha rafforzato. Cielo, si è rifiutata di collaborare con noi in alcun modo ma né io né Hill siamo riusciti a piegarla o a ucciderla. Abbiamo faticato, e non poco, a tenerla rinchiusa! Abbiamo poi dovuto ripiegare su elementi dal carattere e dalla psiche più fragile per poterne mantenere il controllo, altrimenti se fossero state tutte come Cavia Cinque e si fossero alleate ci avrebbero uccisi, e probabilmente con le peggiori torture!»

Audrey chiuse gli occhi, cercando di trattenere il dolore. Angela Veckley era stata scelta come cavia apposta per farla impazzire, per farle perdere la lucidità mentale quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a completare l’esperimento. Follia, follia pura. Sensi di colpa su come aveva giudicato quella povera donna in ospedale lo attanagliarono, ma li mise a tacere quasi subito. Aveva da lavorare. C’era l’uovo da trovare, c’era un’altra donna da salvare.

«Dove avete rinchiuso quella povera donna?»

Parker s’indignò: « _Povera donna?_ Mi creda, altro che povera donna! Quella ci avrebbe stritolati, bruciati, trafitti e poi mangiati se non la fermavamo!»

«Quasi mi spiace che non ci sia riuscita! Avanti, mi porti da lei!»

«E come? Non mi posso muovere!»

Con nonchalance, senza dire una parola, Audrey mosse la bacchetta, sollevando in aria il corpo dello scienziato pazzo.

«Mi basta che mi indichi la direzione.»

Scamander, facendosi aiutare dalle sue creature, seguiva disperatamente le tracce di Rebecca nel bosco di Epping. Era sinceramente preoccupato. Inizialmente erano tracce di sudore e saliva, ma poi a queste si erano mischiate quelle di sangue. Cos’era successo a quella donna? Giunse in una radura e lì si fermò. Piccoli frammenti degli abiti di Rebecca erano misti a tracce di sangue più vistose e, soprattutto, ai resti della schiusa. Gusci ancora umidi giacevano in un punto in cui erano presenti anche molte tracce di sangue di Rebecca.

«Troppo tardi. Ok, ok… ragioniamo. Se fossi una Legilimens con un cucciolo di qualcosa che non conosco da accudire in qualche maniera, dove andrei?»

Pickett lo guardò di storto e Newt sbottò: «Va bene! _Non sono_ una Legilimens con un cucciolo, d’accordo, e non ne ho la più pallida idea! Però così non mi aiuti troppo, lo sai, vero?»

L’Asticello, invece di replicare, indicò un punto fra le fronde. Newt seguì il suo minuscolo ditino e vide qualcosa di piccolo e argenteo. Impiegò qualche secondo per identificare il Patronus di Rebecca.

«Chiederei aiuto, ovviamente! Andiamo, seguiamo quel porcospino!»

Fra il dire e il fare, in questo caso, non c’era il mare, ma un mucchio di rovi, radici, cespugli e altri ostacoli che il Patronus, incorporeo, attraversava tranquillamente, ma che invece Scamander faticò parecchio a superare senza perdere di vista il piccolo animaletto.

«Ma non poteva avere un Patronus più visibile? Che ne so… un cervo? Un ippopotamo? Un elefante? Un Erumpent?»

Poi, finalmente, si fermò di fronte a una casupola.

«Resistete, arrivo.»

«È qui?»

«Sì.»

Per un luogo di tortura come quello che gli era stato descritto Audrey si era immaginato di tutto, ma non certo un palazzo in stile art noveau dalle mura rosa chiuso per ristrutturazione nella periferia di Londra.

«”Centro estetico”… che triste battuta. È sua?»

«Sì, qualche problema?»

«Troppi, non ho tempo da perdere elencandoglieli tutti. Entriamo e basta.»

Se l’esterno dell’edificio era assolutamente insospettabile, l’interno invece assomigliava davvero allo studio di un mago pazzo. Buio, umido, ricoperto da libri e materiale per pozioni sia nelle stanze che nei corridoi, dava i brividi anche solo rimanerci per un paio di secondi. Parker gli indicò delle scale metalliche, che l’Auror scese, trascinandosi dietro il suo prigioniero. Sotto era anche peggio: stanze gigantesche, ingrandite con la magia, bloccate da strette inferiate, indicarono ad Audrey che quello era stato il luogo della prigionia e della tortura della povera signora Veckley e di altre sei donne. Cercò di non guardarle con troppa attenzione, di rimanere concentrato, di non lasciare che la sua mente immaginasse i fantasmi della signora Angela e altri sei volti sconosciuti buttarsi verso le sbarre implorando aiuto. Cercò di non immaginare le loro urla, sovrastate e coperte dal traffico cittadino. Cercò ma non ci riuscì del tutto.

«Dov’è quella donna?»

«Ci siamo quasi. Abbiamo dovuto isolarla.»

Pure. Una donna di cui il Ministero aveva ignorato o sottovalutato la scomparsa rapita, torturata, trasformata, seviziata e isolata. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto. Questa voleva proprio vedere come sarebbero riusciti a insabbiarla.

Scesero un’altra scala e giunsero finalmente all’ultimo piano della struttura. Audrey trattenne il fiato. L’atmosfera che si respirava era completamente diversa: un unico corridoio, piccolo e stretto, illuminato da soffuse luci azzurre e verdognole, conduceva a una stanza enorme, più grande delle celle precedenti, sempre dotata di un’inferriata, ma anche di enormi altri sistemi di sicurezza. Numerose scariche di energia magica creavano ulteriori barriere verso l’esterno, in una concentrazione magica così potente che all’Auror si drizzarono capelli e peli delle braccia ad ogni passo. Al fondo dell’enorme sala, minuscola, seduta su una panca, appoggiata con la schiena al muro, sedeva _lei_. Abito lungo, marrone, curiosamente elegante per una prigioniera, con un cappuccio dello stesso colore a coprirle i capelli, aveva le gambe accavallate ed entrambe le mani appoggiate su un ginocchio, in una posa austera ed elegante. Normalmente, data l’enorme distanza, sarebbe stato impossibile capire l’espressione del suo volto, ma quando erano entrati la donna doveva avere gli occhi chiusi, perché non appena Audrey si avvicinò per quanto gli fu possibile alle sbarre, li aprì. Erano enormi, dello stesso colore del mercurio liquido e rilucevano al buio. L’Auror trattenne il fiato dalla sorpresa, dall’atavico timore e rispetto che quella donna, con la sua sola presenza, riusciva ad incutergli.

Parker sogghignò: «Ecco. Le presento Cavia Cinque. Mi dica, non è uno splendore?»

Audrey deglutì a vuoto, la bocca completamente secca, poi fece appello a tutto il suo coraggio e a tutta la sua saliva e urlò: «Signora! Mi chiamo Mark Audrey e sono un Auror del Ministero! Sono venuto a liberarla!»

La donna, con una grazia e una calma innaturale per la situazione, si alzò dalla sua panca e attraversò la sua enorme cella. Il tempo sembrò rallentare, ogni suo passo divenne eterno. Parker sospirò: «Vede? Ora capisce? _L’esemplare perfetto._ Ha visto cosa le abbiamo donato? _La perfezione!_ Lo stato di _divinità!_ »

Audrey non era certo di capire, ma di sicuro quella donna era sovrumanamente bella ed affascinante. Forse arrivava giusto a capire perché la tenessero rinchiusa: una donna così per le strade avrebbe rischiato continuamente gli assalti di qualsiasi uomo. E forse qualsiasi uomo l’avrebbe voluta tutta per sé. Probabilmente anche quel fascino aveva fatto la sua parte per mantenerla in vita.

La donna giunse finalmente al confine della sua gabbia. Scostò il cappuccio quel tanto che bastava a far vedere il viso: un fiume di capelli neri come l’ebano incorniciava un volto allungato, di ceramica, con labbra rosse come il sangue. Audrey arrossì leggermente, ricordandosi di una fiaba che sua mamma, che credeva che la magia esistesse solo in quelle storie, gli raccontava spesso. Aveva davanti Biancaneve. _Biancaneve drago._

«Piacere di conoscerla, signor Audrey. Mi chiamo Kelly Ellison. Può aiutarmi ad uscire da qui?»


	6. Madri e figlio

# Madri e figlio

Scamander irruppe nella casupola pronto al peggio.

«Ssssh! Il bambino si è appena addormentato!»

Newt si guardò intorno spaesato. Si era ritrovato in quello che sembrava essere un monolocale pieno di strumenti da falegname, con un omone schiantato sul pavimento. Rebecca era seduta su una sedia, e cullava un fagottino avvolto nel suo cardigan. L’uomo arrossì e sussurrò: «Scusi!»

La donna sorrise timidamente e con la mano libera gli fece un cenno invitandolo a sedersi. Scamander ubbidì, poi indicò il tizio per terra. Rebecca sussurrò: «È un babbano, ha visto il bambino e ha iniziato a urlare. Poi gli cancello la memoria, promesso.»

Newt chiese: «Posso vederlo?»

Rebecca annuì e scostò il cardigan. In gran parte aveva aspetto umano, salvo che per alcuni dettagli, come la coda lunga e viola, arrotolata sotto la schiena, un paio di minuscole ali coperte da aculei, dello stesso colore, due cornini appena accennati sotto il ciuffo di capelli. Quando respirava profondamente dal naso gli uscivano un paio di scintille.

Rebecca aveva gli occhi inteneriti: «Cresce a vista d’occhio, quando è uscito dall’uovo poteva starmi in una mano, ora è grande come un neonato vero.»

In condizioni normali Newt avrebbe cominciato ad analizzare la piccola creaturina pieno di entusiasmo; in quel momento, però, rivedeva in lui sua madre e gli occhi divennero subito lucidi. Rebecca sbarrò gli occhi, allibita. Newt la guardò sorpreso, poi sospirò.

_Legilimens_ _._

«La signora… _è morta?_ »

«Mi dispiace. Non ha idea di quanto mi dispiaccia.»

«Ne ho un’idea ben chiara, sento benissimo il suo dolore. Anche se al momento non riesco a distinguerlo dal mio.»

Una lacrima, una sola, scese dal volto della donna, che fece ben attenzione ad asciugare prima che cadesse sul viso del neonato.

«E ora?»

«Ora non lo so. Io…»

Newt s’interruppe, distratto da un insistente picchiettio sulla spalla. Era Pickett, che gli porgeva il taccuino. Lo studioso lo guardò per un attimo smarrito, poi gli sorrise e lo accarezzò. Afferrando il taccuino e rovistando nella tasca per cercare penna e calamaio, disse: «Ora mi può segnalare tutte le sue osservazioni sul piccolo?»

La donna, seppure addolorata quanto Scamander, si fece coraggio. Era necessario.

«Cerca il seno, come i bambini normali, ha dei dentini piuttosto acuminati, mi ha morso con forza prima. Apprezza il sangue e…»

«Stia indietro, ora provo di nuovo!»

La fronte di Audrey era madida di sudore. Spezzare quella rete di incantesimi non era uno scherzo, anche per uno come lui. In effetti però era più specializzato in maledizioni che in incantesimi di protezione.

Kelly annuì e arretrò. Audrey tentò nuovamente, ma uno degli incantesimi finì con l’oltrepassare la barriera e andare contro la prigioniera.

«Attenta!»

Qualcosa d’argenteo si frappose fra l’incanto e la donna. L’Auror impiegò qualche secondo per identificarla come…

«Una coda?»

Kelly gli sorrise: «Non si preoccupi, la pelle di drago resiste a quasi qualunque incantesimo.»

«Lei è in grado… di trasformarsi solo a metà?»

«Ho avuto molto tempo per sperimentare le mie nuove capacità. Anzi, forse è meglio che tentiamo di sfondare la barriera da due lati. Non si preoccupi per me e faccia quel che deve.»

La signora Ellison nel giro di pochi secondi mutò in un gigantesco drago color argento. Per un momento Audrey rimase di sasso. Quella creatura riusciva a mantenere una sorta di fascino anche sotto forma di animale. _Pazzesco._

Il drago cercò di sputare fiamme e l’Auror capì che era il suo turno di agire. Tentò ancora la sfilza di controincantesimi, cercando di azzeccare non solo la tipologia corretta ma anche il tempismo giusto. Al quarto tentativo congiunto la prigione cedette.

Audrey, stanco, iniziò a rilassarsi: «Finalmente…»

Ma quell’attimo di distrazione gli fu fatale. Prima che potesse rendersene conto il drago lo aveva superato e si stava avventando su Parker.

«Signora Ellison, si fermi!»

Il drago non dava segno di volerlo ascoltare. Afferrò con la coda lo scienziato e se lo portò alla bocca. Senza pensarci troppo, Audrey lanciò un Wingardium Leviosa su Parker, iniziando un curioso tiro alla fine con la creatura, che alla fine ritornò semiumana, tenendo giusto la coda e senza lasciare la presa sullo scienziato pazzo.

«Lei non capisce. Non sa cosa mi hanno fatto lui e il suo compare in tutto questo tempo. Cose che non augurerei al mio peggior nemico. Voglio farla pagare a entrambi usando questo potere che mi hanno dato e che non ho mai voluto.»

L’Auror la fissò dritto negli occhi. Il dolore per la signora Veckley gli dava la forza di resistere a qualunque tipo di fascino esercitasse quella creatura e di parlarle con franchezza: «Lo so invece. Non so se ha avuto modo di conoscere la signora Angela. Era una donna come lei, che ha subito le sue stesse torture e ce le ha raccontate, con l’aiuto di una Legilimens. Quindi si sbaglia, io so cosa ha subito, ma ad Angela, mi creda, è andata peggio, molto peggio. Purtroppo non era forte quanto lei, è impazzita per le torture subite. Nonostante questo, oggi ha dato alla luce un figlio, e per proteggerlo è morta.»

Kelly sembrò calmarsi, addolorata: «Oh no…»

«E per la cronaca, è morto anche il padre, quel pazzo Animagus che vi ha trascinate in questa follia. L’ha ucciso Parker per errore, nel tentativo di ammazzare me. Ora, la prego, mi lasci fare il mio dovere. Quest’uomo pagherà per i suoi crimini, ma davanti alla legge. Lo devo a quel cucciolo, rimasto orfano prima ancora di nascere. _La prego._ »

Kelly lo guardò per un momento, poi lasciò la presa e tornò totalmente umana.

«Dov’è quel cucciolo ora?»

Audrey sospirò: «Di preciso non lo so, avevamo lasciato l’uovo a una collega per proteggerlo. Non so neanche se si sia schiuso.»

«Oh, quello di sicuro.»

L’Auror si voltò verso Parker: «Giusto, dimenticavo che lei è l’esperto in materia.»

«Nessuna ironia, il signor Hill mi aveva costretto a dare a Cavia Sette una sostanza in grado di accelerare la crescita del cucciolo per un po’…»

Audrey sbarrò gli occhi. Ecco perché Scamander non riusciva a calcolare i tempi di sviluppo dell’uovo! Che cosa poteva avere adesso la povera Rebecca per le mani?

«Signor Audrey, è suo quello scimmiotto?»

L’Auror si voltò, poi sorrise, sollevato, riconoscendo il Demiguise.

«No, è di un amico. Se però ha deciso di farsi vedere solo adesso è perché è in grado di aiutarci.»

Parker alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Tsè, tipico di Scamander! Un Demiguise…»

Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, mirato senza guardare, l’Auror estese la sua Pastoia anche alla bocca: «Zitto, lei, ora non mi serve più sentire la sua voce petulante! Venga, signora Ellison, seguiamo la creatura…»

La donna però si avvicinò al Demiguise e gli chiese: «Dobbiamo fare molta strada?»

Lo scimmiotto annuì e Kelly sorrise: «Bene, allora conosco un modo per fare più in fretta.»

Un paio di minuti dopo Audrey sorvolava Londra a cavallo di un drago d’argento, tenuto in vita da un Demiguise, mentre continuava a sostenere Parker con la bacchetta.

«E io questo come lo giustifico al Ministero???»

«Arriva?»

Scamander scrutava i boschi alla ricerca di Audrey. Dove si era cacciato l’Auror?

A un certo punto l’Asticello iniziò a punzecchiargli la spalla.

«Non ora Pickett, non ora…»

L’Asticello continuò, ma vedendo che Newt non gli dava retta, si avvicinò al collo del suo compagno gli alzò la testa a forza.

«Pickett, che…»

Le parole gli morirono in gola alla vista di un drago d’argento in fase atterraggio proprio sopra di loro. Per fortuna Rebecca non aveva bisogno di parole per capire cosa fare e si scostò immediatamente, mentre la creatura toccava terra. Scamander, confuso, rimase immobile a guardare il suo Demiguise, un immobilizzato Parker e Audrey, bianco come un lenzuolo, scendere dalla curiosa cavalcatura.

«Giuro, non credevo si potesse soffrire il mal di drago…»

Newt lo soccorse, ma prima che potesse chiedergli spiegazioni il drago rimpicciolì fino a diventare un’affascinante signora. Scamander, alla sua vista, arrossì, senza neppure sapere il perché. Rebecca, intuendo la complessità della situazione, sospirò.

«Vediamo se il babbano ha del tè, prevedo che le spiegazioni qua andranno per le lunghe…»

Newt posò la sua tazza di tè: «E ora?»

Audrey sospirò: «Bella domanda. Davvero una bella domanda. Insomma, fingiamo per un momento che io non sia un Auror e parliamoci chiaro…»

Fece un cenno verso Kelly che, tenendo sulle gambe il figlio della signora Veckley, ormai dalle dimensioni di un bambino di un anno e mezzo, lo faceva giocare con la sua coda: «Questo è uno scandalo enorme. Ho paura che finiscano entrambi con l’essere trattenuti e analizzati al Ministero e sinceramente… è troppo. Troppo con quello che hanno subito. Io non me la sento di fargli subire anche questo.»

Rebecca continuò per lui: «Ma allo stesso tempo se non li portiamo non abbiamo le prove per far condannare Parker.»

Scamander provò a replicare: «Ma abbiamo i laboratori, gli strumenti, i documenti di ricerca! C’è Rebecca che può dire cosa ha visto nella testa della signora Veckley!»

Audrey sospirò: «Potrebbe non bastare. Potremmo sicuramente incriminarlo per sperimentazione illegale, per traffico di sostanze… ma non per rapimento, tortura e omicidio. E io voglio che paghi per _questi_ crimini!»

Kelly alzò lo sguardo dal bambino: «Se mi date una bacchetta sono in grado di fornirvi le prove.»

Newt si alzò per porgerle la propria, ma Audrey si frappose fra loro: «Cosa intende farci?»

Kelly lo guardò con aria di pacata sfida: «Secondo lei?»

L’Auror non le rispose, ma la guardò con aria seria e preoccupata. La signora Ellison sospirò, per poi ridacchiare.

«Non la punterò contro quel verme. La userò su di me, per estrarre i miei ricordi e offrirveli come prova. Poi potrete dire di me quello che vorrete, che sono viva o che sono morta, non m’importa. Per fortuna non ho una famiglia ad aspettarmi a casa, probabilmente, dato che sono mesi che non pago l’affitto, non ho nemmeno più una casa.»

Audrey annuì e si scostò, ma tenne la bacchetta pronta all’uso per tutta la durata del processo e la lasciò solo quando Newt rientrò in possesso della propria bacchetta e gli fu consegnato un pentolino, unico contenitore adatto trovato nella casa del babbano, con i ricordi di Kelly Ellison.

«Cosa ne sarà di me? Anzi…»

Il suo sguardo andò al bambino, tornato fra le braccia di Rebecca: «… cosa ne sarà di noi?»

Audrey e Scamander si guardarono. Non erano Legilimens, ma bene o male capirono cosa stava passando per la testa dell’altro.

L’Auror cominciò: «Diciamo che ci sono due possibilità. Quella legale prevede che lei mi segua e che andiamo al Ministero a fare regolare denuncia, con tutte le conseguenze del caso…»

Newt continuò: «… quella meno legale prevede che lei ora entri nella mia valigia mentre il signor Audrey guarderà da un’altra parte, magari verso il mio Snaso che andrà probabilmente a rubargli il pentolino.»

«E una volta dentro la sua valigia?»

Scamander sorrise: «Dove vorrebbe andare?»

La donna sorrise tristemente, meditando la risposta.

«Se fosse possibile, in una comunità di draghi. Senza offesa per i presenti, ma gli ultimi mesi mi hanno fatto passare la voglia di avere contatti umani. E poi sono sempre stata un tipo piuttosto solitario.»

I due uomini annuirono, comprensivi.

«E il piccolo?»

Rebecca chiese quello che nessuno trovava il coraggio di chiedere: «Se la sentirebbe di fargli da madre?»

Kelly la guardò sorpresa: «Io?»

Scamander sorrise: «In un certo senso siete gli unici esponenti di una nuova razza. Chi meglio di lei potrebbe farlo? Sarebbe l’unica creatura al mondo a poterlo comprendere appieno!»

La signora Ellison abbassò lo sguardo: «Non mi sembra che lei se la stia cavando tanto male…»

Rebecca si avvicinò e glielo mise in braccio: «Semplici trucchetti da Legilimens. Tutta un’altra cosa rispetto a quello che potrebbe dargli lei.»

Il bambino guardò la donna e le sorrise. Kelly, di tutta risposta, fece comparire alcuni tratti dragoneschi, per assomigliare il più possibile al piccolo. Non riusciva ad aprire la bocca per l’emozione, ma dentro di lei aveva già deciso. Le serviva uno scopo per la sua nuova esistenza, e quel piccolino poteva essere la risposta.

Rebecca sorrise, diede al bambino un bacio sulla fronte d’addio e chiese: «Come lo chiamerà?»

«Mi avete detto che la mamma si chiamava Angela…»

Kelly strofinò il naso su quello del piccolo: «Quindi credo che il suo nome sarà Angel. Non vedete le ali da cherubino che ha sulla sua schiena?»

Scamander annuì e fece scattare la sua valigia: «Conosco un ottimo rifugio in Romania, dove si troverà benissimo.»

La donna prese la mano del bambino, che però cercava ancora di tornare da Rebecca: «Cercherò di dargli le conoscenze da umano e da drago, e di lasciare poi a lui la scelta su quale dei due mondi faccia per lui.»

«Mi pare un ottimo proposito.»

Audrey mise una mano sugli occhi: «Per pietà, Scamander, non liberi nessuna creatura, come vede faccio da me per non vedere.»

Kelly sorrise e prendendo in braccio il bambino, triste per la separazione da colei che considerava la sua mamma, fece per entrare nella valigia, per poi voltarsi un’ultima volta: «Grazie.»

E sparì nel bagaglio.

Scamander richiuse la sua valigia e si rivolse ai suoi compagni di avventura: «E noi?»

Rebecca sospirò: «Prima di tutto dovremo trasfigurare nuovamente la signora Veckley in forma umana, per restituire una salma accettabile alla famiglia. Dopodiché io e il signor Audrey dovremo tornare al Ministero, e dovremo dare delle spiegazioni coerenti su tutto quello che è successo.»

Audrey annuì: «Ci metteremo d’accordo bene prima, e forse sarà il caso che parli io e lei, eventualmente, si accodi leggendomi nel pensiero. Non sarà da escludere la possibilità di un incantesimo di memoria su entrambi per maggiore coerenza. Forse sarà il caso di dire che lei è stato evacuato insieme agli altri degenti dell’ospedale, almeno così potrà partire subito per la Romania.»

Rebecca aggiunse: «Le scriveremo per farle sapere l’esito. Se non dovesse ricevere nulla da noi e non dovesse leggere nulla sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, probabilmente l’incantesimo di memoria a cui ci saremo sottoposti sarà stato un po’ più grave del previsto.»

Newt esclamò indignato: «Spero proprio che non sia il caso, avrei bisogno di lei per consulenze da Legilimens su un paio di specie protette! E di lei, signor Audrey, come guardia del corpo quando intercetto trafficanti di Creature Magiche!»

«Un modo come un altro per dire di non perdere i contatti?»

«Nonostante tutto, siamo stati una buona squadra.»

«Già.»

E finì così, senza abbracci, senza addii e neppure arrivederci. Il trio si separò, ognuno con le sue persone da portare a destinazione, chi in prigione, chi verso una nuova, strana libertà. Rimase solo una cosa fra loro, una cosa non detta né scritta, ma vera e palpabile.

La speranza di rivedersi ancora per un’altra avventura.


	7. Epilogo?

**Epilogo?**

Il ragazzino era rimasto pensieroso dopo il lungo racconto della donna che, nonostante l’imbarazzo e il dolore, era rimasta come sempre impassibile ed eterea. Erano i piccoli dettagli a rendere il suo stato d’animo, dettagli che Angel sapeva ormai riconoscere, come il movimento ritmico e circolare della punta della coda d’argento. Fu solo dopo un lungo silenzio che Kelly trovò il coraggio di chiedergli: «Cosa stai pensando?»

Il ragazzino sospirò: «Che abbiamo incontrato persone coraggiose. Che la donna che mi ha messo al mondo era coraggiosa, e anche tu lo sei. Non so se sarò all’altezza di tutto ciò.»

Kelly sorrise leggermente: «Su questo non ho dubbi. Ora cosa pensi di fare?»

Angel sospirò: «Non lo so...»

Ma Kelly sorrise. Anche lei aveva ormai imparato a riconoscere quei segni impercettibili delle ali di suo figlio, e quello sguardo, l’unica cosa che poteva tradirlo quando assumeva una forma completamente umana.

Lui aveva già scelto.


End file.
